


Codex

by scribeofmorpheus



Series: The Forgotten Skirmish [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Bio's, Facts, History of Thesmora, Illis, Military, Politics, Royalty, The planet Thesmora, trivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: The Codex contains trivia, facts and eventually character bio's for The Rebel Queen series.





	1. About Thesmora

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a short summary of key factors about the planet, politics and peoples of Thesmora, homeworld to the Thesmori people (coloquially refered to as 'Thessi' in-story), which is an original planet featured in [**The Rebel Queen**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026720/chapters/47421364). _   


**Location: **Thesmora is a green giant planet. It has one of the smallest numbers of inhabitants in the galaxy, at less than 3 billion people. It is located between the outskirts of the Western Reaches and the Outer Rim Territories, and shares many similarities to the idyllic world of Naboo.

**Moons: **Thesmora has three moons. Illis the larger moon famed for the prison fortress known as the Cairn. Yotai, the smaller moon which is used as a Military outpost base and a port between the homeworld and the rest of the galaxy. And the desolate Roh which was destroyed by asteroids propelled by the Death Star after the destruction of Alderaan.

**History: **Thesmora has been toeing the line between peaceful co-existence and all-out war, not only with the First Order and the Alliance, but also the Empire of old. During the first Rebellion, Thesmora publicly declared itself a non-participant and offered to host a peace summit between the warring sides. Privately, within the court of Queen Lenora Ordell, Thesmora had secretly sent troops and supplies to the Alliance Rebels stationed on Hoth while Duchess Maligma (the queens younger sister) used the planets trade routes to smuggle spies of the Empire into enemy territories -essentially playing both sides while never declaring loyalty to either side.

**Hierarchy** Thesmora is a matriarchal society, which means many in positions of power are women. Family names carry the maiden name and so do House names, those that marry into such families can choose to keep their own surname or change it after marriage. Princes can become Kings if they are the last descendant in a royal bloodline. If the Prince ascends the throne and becomes King, and is to marry, rulership will not be passed to the Queen by marriage, but rather, their heirs when they come of age. As of yet, Thesmora has never had a King reign for an entire generation. The only man to ever to sit upon the throne was Near-King Phydus the Unlucky, consort to house Balin. He was killed by his brother, Herron the Usurper. Subsequently, Herron was killed days later when the people sacked the castle occupied by his army.

**Economy:** Majority of the planet's income is sourced from the tourism industry. Other larger income sources are precious mineral trade, manufacturing and designing of starships and Thesmori silk production. Another large bringer of income the prison on Illis. Prison sentences are filled out with a productivity quota rather than time, this provides cheap labour. _The Chairn _was constructed during the administration of Queen Lexa II and finalised at the start of Queen Lenora’s administration. This took place after the rebellion and resulted in an influx of prisoners sent by other homeworlds due to overpopulation.

**Populace: **Thesmora has the largest percentage of living [_Firrerreo_](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Firrerreo) who have assimilated with the native humancultures of Thesmora. As a result, many Thesmorans share genealogy with Firrerreo's expressed by common phenotypes such as: two-tone hair colour, above-average height and the populations prominently tan, bronze to golden skin tones.

**Language: **The main language used by most of the populace is known as _Teles'hi _(pronounced Tele-see). It has several dialects and accents that change depending on the tribe and location. Most Thessi learn to speak Common during the early stages of education, making it the second most spoken language on Thesmora for purposes of the world's large tourism industry. 

**Politics:** Thesmora may be a monarchy by design but there is a parliament that has elected representatives appointed to a Senate Seat. If a royal bloodline ends or a ruler is deposed, the senate seat is in charge of electing a new Queen from any of the main four Nobilium houses: Ordell, Kiddé, Dréska and Balin.

**The Nobilium:** Those recognised as members of the Nobilia are families with eligible ties to the monarchy, of which only the matriarchal head of the entire house is eligible for the throne. Matriarchal heads (given the ornamental title of 'Baroness' if not in direct relation to the ruling queen, or 'Duchess' if related to the ruling queen but is not the queen's direct heir) are chosen either by age or via an internal house vote not reliant upon the peoples vote or the Senate Seat. Of the four, the largest house by sheer number is House Dréska, most famed for being the house with the largest number of matriarchs who prefer military life over politics, and as such, they have the fewest number of Senate Seats associated with their name. Balin is the only house never having had a ruler sit upon the throne by popular vote, but one of their ancestor's known as Herron the Usurper once tried to forcibly claim the throne as his right but did not have the people's backing. The house with the purest bloodline ties to Thesmora's Firrerreo heritage is House Kiddé. House Ordell has had four consecutive queens reign over Thesmora before Maligma's uprising; revered Queen Illisa, for whom the moon is named after; Lexa I, the Warrior Queen who conquered Karas from the sovereignty of the warrior clan of the Dréskavii peoples led by Chieftess D'arva the Spearhand after the first ancient city was lost to a volcano eruption; Lexa II, who brokered an alliance between the two warring tribes that vied for Karas and cemented Thesmora's galactic position as a neutral planet in the war between the Republic and the Empire; and lastly, Queen Lenora.

**Trivia: **Despite its small population number, Thesmora is home to some of the galaxies finest engineers, pilots and spies. Thesmora has a minuscule deposit of Kyber crystals. It is rumoured that the planet once housed a single mining sight for the Jedi focus-crystals until it mysteriously collapsed. The resulting effect of the cataclysmic event was the formation of a great crater called the _Shallow Pit_. The Shallow Pit is a naturally occurring trench-like structure that many pilots use as an obstacle course for an extreme racing sport called _the Hurtle._


	2. The Nobilium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief history on the Noble Dynasties of Thesmora, quoloqially refered to as the Nobilium.

**The Houses of the Nobilium **

Each House of the Nobilium has ties to the ancient tribal system of governance that existed before the unification of all tribes under one flag and throne. The House names are derived from the names of certain tribes or a tribes place of settlement.

**House Ordell:** gets its name from the ancient 'sky' city known as Ordvillium. The city used to rest atop artificially constructed stilts above the Shallow Sea, hence why it is called a sky city. Most of it was destroyed by an earthquake nearly a millennia before Queen Lenora's administration, the separating of tectonic plates forced most of the city to become submerged underwater. It is now one of the largest archaeological digs in Thesmora. Ordvillium was one of many cities built by an ancient race called the Constructors. They were the original inhabitants of the planet before they were wiped out from unknown reasons aeons before Ordvillium fell. Despite House Ordell getting its name from the sky city, there is no concrete evidence to suggest that any members of the house are direct descendants of the ancient Constructors. By default, after the death of Queen Lenora, House Ordell's next matriarch is Princess Calista.

**House Kiddé:** gets its name from the Troskarriddé escarpments where majority of the mountain tribe reside. The mountain tribes practice a lot of the old ways, including harvesting lightning for fuel, wearing woven armour instead of standard military-issue and worshipping the ancient gods, who they believe, built the sky cities. House Kiddé's current matriarch is Baroness Paikeia Kiddé.

**House Dréska:** gets its name from the Dréskavii people who were revered as some of the more fearsome warriors of native Thesmora. Historically, their place of settlement used to be around the Dréskesh volcano but they immigrated to the Ancient City of Karas after their home was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. The Dréskavii would later have to fight against Queen Lexa Ordell, Conquerer of the Five Seas, and her armies after they refused to recognise her sovereignty and were locked in a feud that lasted nearly ten years. Eventually, D'arva the Spearhand of the Dréskavii people agreed to yield to Queen Lexa's forces as long as her family would be allowed to join the Nobilium. Members of note within the family are: 

  * _D'arva the Spearhand, _defender of Karas and first matriarch.
  * _Baroness Orrika Dréska_ is the current matriarch of House Dréska, and the overseer of the military base on Yotai. Orrika is the only matriarch in the Nobilium to currently retain the title of Admiral, as she served in the Royal Guard during Queen Lexa II's administration before the untimely death of her older sister and former matriarch. She is one of twelve siblings.
  * _Vicinia Dréska _is Commander of the Garrison's Cavalry division. She is stationed on the Battleship _Anemone. _She is Orrika's granddaughter.

**House Balin:** originates from the lower-south ore flats where most of Thesmora's mines are located. House Balin is the wealthiest amongst the Nobilium. Gaining its scores of wealth from its descendency to the now scattered smithing clan once settled in the underground city of Brealskad. House Balin also shares a distant relation to the Royal Family of Alderaan via the diplomatic marriage of a previous matriarch several centuries ago. House Balin has the largest presence within the Senate Seat, as well as, throughout the galaxy due to their keen aptitude for trade and politics. Members of note within the family are:

  * _Risha Balin_ was the youngest sister of House Balin's current matriarch. After the Rebels won the war, she renounced her position as senator in order to help establish the New Republic on Hosnian Prime. She was killed during the attack by Starkiller base.
  * _Morren Balin_ (later known as Morren Kiddé) is the only son, and youngest child, of House Balin's current matriarch. He surrendered his title as Baron and his wealthy inheritance when he wed Paikeia Kiddé. He is a well-respected senator within the Senate Seat. He is currently imprisoned on Illis


End file.
